


Sorry I Fucked Your Dad (not)

by CreamMoon



Series: Harvest Moon Fest 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: Caught on campus one fateful Parents Weekend Merlin was nearly bowled over at the campus canteen, the man in question catching him just before he completely fell over. "Sorry! Sorry, my fault- ...Merlin?"Blinking rapidly Merlin pushed his askew glasses back in place, brows raising high toward his hairline, Arthur Pendragon coming into focus quite suddenly. Twenty years older and more barrel chested than ever, but Arthur Pendragon nonetheless.The one that got away.





	Sorry I Fucked Your Dad (not)

**Author's Note:**

> Seasonal depression on top of my regular depression nuked my schedule for my submissions but!! It's done!!

Merlin wanted nothing better than to wring the neck of the rambunctious arsehole of a student in his third hour lecture, the Freshman an absolute terror of monumental proportions.

Gwydre Siabhra was what caused Merlin to have a constant headache, the ever dwindling bottle of aspirin in his desk proof enough. The little, blindingly blonde bastard was incessantly talkative, argumentative, and extremely condescending, so much so that Merlin struggled not to tear out his own hair when dealing with him. The basis of the problem is that when Gwydre would do anything they would be insidiously phrased things, making sure they just skimmed beneath the line of out and out indisputable as Professor Trolling. He would likely be an excellent lawyer someday with that blasted silver tongue of his.

Caught on campus one fateful Parents Weekend Merlin was nearly bowled over at the campus canteen, the man in question catching him just before he completely fell over. "Sorry! Sorry, my fault- ...Merlin?"

Blinking rapidly Merlin pushed his askew glasses back in place, brows raising high toward his hairline, Arthur Pendragon coming into focus quite suddenly. Twenty years older and more barrel chested than ever, but Arthur Pendragon nonetheless.

The one that got away.

"A-Arthur!? What're you doing here?" He asked dumbly, righting himself completely and allowing the blonde to stop supporting him, the professor straightening his clothes and picking up his dropped messenger bag. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

And oh, had the years been terribly kind to Arthur. He'd lost much of the baby fat to his face, pronouncing his square jaw and cheekbones in a devastating way. As barrel chested as he was it didn't hide the fact that he had maintained the thickness of his waist, not to mention his thighs, Merlin trying not to drool as he noted how tight the man's jeans were.

"I'm here for Parents Weekend. My son is attending to study Economics!" Arthur stated proudly, smiling broadly as he clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It really has been a million years! Last time I saw you you could barely get your cheeks to grow anything, and now look at you! A full, proper beard!"

Merlin blinked, glancing down unsubtly to check out both of Arthur's hands. Neither hand appeared to have a ring, or even the tan line that would imply one (and good lord, was he tan, he had no right to be so tan in such a cloudy, godforsaken country as this!), baffling the professor utterly. Through the grapevine he'd heard nothing about Arthur getting married, though to be fair Morgana rarely spoke to him about her family after she'd cut ties with Uther, any time they met up to catch up it was always things to do with work or her wife. "You've a son, have you? Well belated congratulations on your bundle of joy!"

Arthur snorted at the statement, his touch lingering in such a way that made Merlin's eyebrows want to dance in confusion. Was Arthur still...? Were they in the same boat? "Well thank you, Merlin, I appreciate that. At least they're not condolences like Gwaine gave me."

That made Merlin laugh outright, the roguish brunette heartthrob yet another he'd not seen since graduation. "God, where did you kick round to run into him? Some brothel??"

"Close, he runs a themed pub on 6th. He dresses up outrageously and so do his wait staff. Last time I was there the blighter was kicking about in a mini skirt and thigh highs. Can't honestly blame him, they seem to flatter him despite all odds!"

"How absolutely scandalous." It had been a full couple minutes that Arthur had just... continued to keep his hand on Merlin's shoulder, the only real change is that it had shifted just slightly to half on the shoulder half on his bicep. Something about seeing his almost-boyfriend was making him feel a bit mad, the words to ask him back to his place so close to coming out of his mouth.

"Oi! Dad!!"

It was like Merlin had been punched in the gut (and the dick) as Gwydre bounded up from behind Arthur, skidding to a halt beside them both and narrowing his eyes at the sight they made. "Did Professor Ems stop to chat you up?"

Frown blooming at the appearance of his literal nightmare student (who was Arthur's SON!?) he tried not to snap at how the little bastard had questioned the goings on, as though Merlin had yanked Arthur around to try and seduce him or something tawdry.

Arthur's brow furrowed at his son's behavior, frowning as well. "Gwydre, don't be so rude. Merlin is an old friend of mine and I won't have you treating him like that. Apologize."

The Student From Hell looked like he was about to object but when Arthur narrowed his eyes at him Gwydre immediately relented, shoulders rounding with defeat. "I'm sorry, Professor Ems-"

"Professor _Emrys_." Arthur corrected firmly.

"Professor EMRYS. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Gwydre recited, still ticking Merlin off despite how he seemed to be trying to at least acknowledge and follow his father's instructions.

"Thanks." Merlin replied brittley, not accepting the apology at all. Gwydre definitely picked up on that and shot him a dirty look, which Merlin returned without a second thought.

Arthur didn't seem to notice somehow, or chose to ignore the exchange, for his next words surprised the pair of them. "'Dre go on ahead, I'll meet you outside and then we'll go for some real lunch."

Gwydre opened his mouth to (obviously) object, the utter brat, but Arthur's expression turned into that hard look, his eyes narrowed pointedly at his son. Seemingly floundering beneath the treatment the student just grumbled under his breath and nodded, heading off without a goodbye.

Once he was well away Arthur relaxed, letting out a long sigh and then looking back to Merlin, offering him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about him... He's still..." Pursing his lips he glanced away, seemingly picking his words. "He's unlearning some things."

"You're good for him." Merlin replied unthinkingly, knowing just how true it was from that bit of interaction alone. Arthur seemed genuinely surprised by the compliment, coloring as his smile turned into something more shy.

"Thanks... I'm trying to help him as much as possible." Elaborating no further than that the blonde finally looked him in the eye again. "I've obviously got to get going but I'd like to catch up more if you're up for it?"

Suddenly the professor's heart was racing, a disbelieving smile breaking out over his face. "Of _course_ , Arthur."

Blatantly relieved by the response the blonde whipped out his phone, clicking over to his contacts. "All right, let me get your number..."

***

Though he'd had no hopes of Gwydre getting better after the meeting with Arthur, the professor was somehow still taken aback when he had to deal with his shenanigans the following Monday, the utter bastard giving him the run around for almost the entirety of the class, much to his other students' amusement.

Thankfully there was a balm to that aggravation, the newly earned contact from his old crush such a welcome thing. As it turned out Arthur moved in not far from the college in question, only a few towns over, so he could take the opportunity to see more of his son. After needling Arthur a little bit over Sunday he'd found out just why he'd never heard about Arthur getting married or the existence of Gwydre from Morgana. The fact was that Arthur had gotten a girl pregnant just a year after they'd graduated, some heiress something something daughter of one of Arthur's father's friends. The other man had been cagey about the nature of their relationship but it hadn't sounded on the up and up, the existence of Gwydre something that she'd leveraged against him evidently. It wasn't as though Arthur hadn't been all right with providing for his son, quite the opposite, but due to how things were handled legally with Gwydre's mother Sophia he'd been rarely allowed to see his own child. It made sense of how Arthur had behaved at the canteen when faced with the bad behavior. He was clearly trying to set a good example for a terribly raised child.

[teaching this week is killing me I need something to take the edge off] He texted as he slowly walked home from campus, resisting the urge to rub his eyes.

[Want to meet up for a pint tomorrow? Promise I'll listen to all your woes and unfunny teaching anecdotes.]

[my anecdotes are CHARMING thank you]

[So is that a yes or am I supping alone tomorrow?]

[a pint is not dinner]

[That's quitter talk.]

Merlin snorted at the ridiculous response, rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared to deal with Arthur's good looks in person again so soon, worried he might pull something incredibly stupid. [if it's Hell I'll ring you, if not, please eat a real meal]

[Worrywort.]

***

It was Hell even without Gwydre appearing during his day, the staff meeting and the grading and the consulting with his older students just grew a headache that he could just not ignore, especially after Professor Valiant-fucking-Aspen had called his department useless again and had not been reprimanded for it, the meatheaded coach’s commentary making Merlin grind his teeth all the way home. Who gave a fuck if the man could coach footie, his piss poor attitude should be at least a blinding mark against him. How could a man like that foster the basis of teamwork if he couldn’t even get through a mandatory staff meeting without being a complete pillock!?

[you are buying me so much alcohol]

[My wallet is already weeping.] Arthur’s text came back quick, the address of his local following shortly after, the professor taking a quick look at the map it linked. Not too bad... It wouldn’t be a terrible jaunt over.

[wear something plunging, I want something to look at while I drink]

The text is sent before his brain has time to catch up with his fingers, Merlin feeling his face go hotter than the Sun as he stared down at the three little dots in the speech bubble that signaled Arthur was typing. Oh he was going to get it _for sure_.

[I’ll undo two buttons for you, is that plunging enough? Or shall I up it to three?]

Heat slid down his spine and flooded his body from there, the dark haired man feeling positively lightheaded. Apparently he wasn’t going to get it. Or he was going to, but a different sort of “get” and “it”.

Seeming to catch his second wind with that Merlin typed his response and sent it, hurrying home. He had to get changed, there was no way he was missing this chance.

[go for 3]

***

Merlin showed up to the pub in a blue jumper and worn jeans, checking his watch as he walked in the door to avoid the impulse to tug at his clothes for the umpteenth time. His jeans were unwrinkled and his trainers weren’t full of mud. He. Was. Fine.

His anxiety didn’t care that he was fine, it wanted to do six more checks back home in his full length mirror.

When he caught sight of Arthur a moment later he was suddenly very unsure of his fine status, his heart hammering as he took in the sight across the pub.

Arthur Pendragon, his almost-boyfriend/apparently-still-holding-a-candle-for-crush sat in a corner booth at the pub, two tall glasses of stout set out before him, and was wearing a violet button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The color shocked Merlin with how much he liked it on the other man, but that wasn't the only shocking thing.

Arthur had three buttons popped open on his button down, the swell of his pecs just peeking out from between the fabric like cleavage might on a woman. Merlin's jaw threatened to go slack at the sight, the obnoxious suggestion he'd made an actual reality. A sexy, sexy reality.

Finally grabbing hold of his wits again he crossed the floor, sliding into the booth beside his friend, greeting him with a smile and a quiet hello. Unable to resist looking Arthur over he just gave in and did so, finding when he looked the other man in the face again that he looked vaguely pink cheeked and pleased. After a moment he reached out and slid one of the beer glasses toward Merlin, gesturing for him to start drinking. "So do you want to tell me the whole sordid thing or do you just want me to talk while you drown your sorrows?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile at that, wrapping his fingers around the glass as he inclined his head at the blonde. "I want to hear about your week. Tell me about how your work is going, stuff about your house, anything. _Even_ Gwydre, if you like."

Arthur smiled at the offer but didn't take it, instead starting in on how fixing up the little, rundown house he'd purchased was going. It seemed he was enjoying the work greatly the way he talked about it, all the intricacies of the problems and their solutions being described in a fond sort of tone. It was nice just getting to sit back and listen to Arthur talk.

And the view really was quite wonderful.

The booth wasn't small by any means but somehow the pair of them ended up shifting closer and closer together as the night wore on, the old friends ordering several baskets of chips and even some mussels when Arthur complained that he didn't feel like eating the fish on offer, huffing and making a vague comment about having had "too much oil from the chips" already. At least the mussels were of good quality, the two of them devouring them in no time flat.

"Didn't think you'd worry about all that." Merlin hummed, licking some salt from his fingers as he watched Arthur polish off the last mussel, the other man discarding it's shiny black shell into the bowl they'd arrived in to languish with its brethren. "You're already ridiculously fit, Arthur."

Arthur seemed to flush pink at the compliment, eyebrow raising in Merlin's direction as the professor slowly realized where his mouth had taken him. Thank goodness they'd switched to drinking water an hour ago, Merlin wouldn't have been able to live if he'd been drunk and tried to say such a thing. He was certain it would've come out ten times worse.

"Well... aside from the waistline benefits I'm trying to look out for my heart health. My Father, the ultimate Meat and Potatoes crier, had to have a quadruple bypass because of his lifestyle decisions." Judging by the look on Arthur's face it clearly hadn't been an event that had come from a place of emergency, so Merlin didn't press him for more details.

“That’s admirable... Can’t say I’m doing the same, given my shite hours I’m prone to sticking just about anything in my mouth.” Merlin belatedly realized his phrasing when Arthur gave him an interesting look. He looked... intrigued.

“Just about anything, hm?” Arthur’s voice was smooth sounding, warm and inviting as he glanced Merlin over unsubtly. “Do you take suggestions?”

Merlin had daydreamed on the way to the pub of all the ways he wanted to take Arthur home, how he’d do it, what he’d do once they got through his door... Daydreams be damned, this was the hottest segue he’d ever had aimed at him.

“Only when they’re from old flames with blonde hair and nice lips.” The professor replied, smiling a tiny bit and raising his eyebrows. “You know anyone like that?”

He could see Arthur’s pupils dilate further, his blue irises almost appearing black because of the change. “Old flame, hm? I might know someone... But they prefer to make such suggestions in private.”

“Well... Then we should meet them back at my place... if they’re up to the task.” Merlin was practically purring the words, leaning into Arthur’s space as the blonde did the same in turn.

“Oh, they are. Lead the way, _Professor_.”

***

When they got through Merlin’s front door everything abruptly began to feel more real than it had from the time between the pub and his home, the only solid thing about the trek Arthur’s hand holding his.

The first thing that happens once the door closes is Arthur carefully shuffles closer, not yet bothering to shuck his jacket or shoes, lingering dangerously in Merlin’s space just looking him over, his gaze slowly traveling down to the taller man’s lips before flicking back up again the meet his eyes. It’s an echo his body recognizes, the furtive looks they’d exchanged in their youth that never quite culminated in time, ones that he’s dreamt of since on occasion where his sleeping mind has examined such regrets. They need no longer be such things.

Merlin raises a hand to cup Arthur’s cheek and closes the distance, moaning quietly against the other man’s soft mouth before pressing in firmer, his desperation rising back up. Crowding the blonde back against the door he swept his hands down over his neck to his shoulders, massaging there momentarily before drawing both palms firmly down over Arthur's chest, slowly moving to the buttons of his shirt and undoing them diligently as he slid his tongue between the gorgeous man's lips.

Once the buttons were undone Arthur thankfully took over the further removal, the blonde man sliding the shirt off before tossing it aside, his hands immediately sliding beneath Merlin’s shirt and rucking it up demandingly just as he sucked on the professor’s tongue. Momentarily Merlin’s thought processes were nullified, his body going on autopilot and just pushing himself harder up against the other man, plundering his mouth and grinding their erections together.

It was a miracle that they stopped kissing long enough to get out of their clothes after that, both men continually catching the other’s eye and then finding their gazes dropping to their counterpart’s lips, the nostalgic dance of it making Merlin ache. Thank goodness he was older and less cautious now, grabbing Arthur by the hand after the fourth time it happened and dragging him through the flat and into his bedroom.

Being able to push Arthur down onto his bed was a dream come true, the blonde man propping himself up on one elbow as Merlin just stared at him, taking his time to admire the pretty picture he made. Spread out against Merlin’s green sheets the blonde looked like he was posing for a Nearly-40-Still-Hottie (???Hottie??? Merlin couldn’t help but bemoan his own internal monologue briefly) Calendar.

Arthur seemed in a similar predicament as he looked over Merlin, the blonde’s free hand slowly drifting down between his legs to wrap around his prick, quirking an eyebrow at the professor. Lips slightly parted and looking like a god damn Adonis there seemed to be a clear question being asked.

Merlin nearly wiped out scrambling for his bedside table, rummaging for his stash of condoms and lubricant. He didn’t invite many people back to his flat but when he did, he was at least responsibly prepared.

Rolling a condom over Arthur’s cock Merlin couldn’t stop himself from immediately following it with his mouth, sucking his newfound lover down nearly to the root in one go, the blonde gasping sharply in shock at the move. The professor didn't give Arthur a second to breathe, bobbing his head and holding his thighs apart as he settled in between more comfortably, hollowing his cheeks on a pull up, the other man actually moaning openly that time. Eventually fingers hooked into Merlin's hair, tugging gently every now and again as he moved, seemingly only to let Merlin know they were there rather than to stop or direct him in any manner.

"Oh _fuck_... you're unreal... I can't believe..." Arthur was interrupted by an unbidden moan, Merlin looking up to meet his gaze. The blonde man's lips were kiss swollen and shiny from Arthur licking them, mouth slightly open as he watched the professor work on him. "I can't believe we're really doing this."

Merlin was inclined to agree.

Finally letting Arthur's cock go he crawled up over the blonde, kissing him soundly as he ground their hips together, the professor taking his hands and twining their fingers together as they let the rhythm take them for the moment. It was heartbreakingly wonderful finally being together, Merlin shocked at himself for how much feeling he'd held onto. Arthur _had_ been the one he'd always thought of as the proverbial "one that got away", but in recent memory it'd taken a joking spin, a fanciful thing he'd held onto for longer than he should've.

The kissing slowed and stalled completely, the pair of them just hovering with their mouths still brushing gently as their hips continued to push against each other, their erections rubbing together in a way that was good but only built toward not enough as time went by.

"Can I...?" Merlin breathed out, the question incomplete as his nerves interrupted, the professor making a frustrated little noise as he ducked his head and sucked at Arthur's neck in a gambit to afford himself some time to hide his face. Apparently finding a sensitive area the blonde squirmed and bucked beneath the attention, holding Merlin's hands tighter as he licked and teased at the column.

"Will you fuck me?" Arthur asked, breathless and wrecked sounding from all their kissing, looking at Merlin with a shy sort of hope in his eyes. Merlin wants to scream. He would give this man anything and he knows it, would tell him so right now...

But instead he kisses his forehead, squeezes his hands, and murmurs a single word: “Yes.”

Disentangling himself the professor slides back down his lover’s body, urging him to pull his legs up and-

Merlin pauses, staring down between them as heat blows through his body like a gust from a hurricane. The base of a plug sits betwixt Arthur’s arse cheeks, cherry red and heartstoppingly sexy. Suddenly he feels like he could break down and cry from how aroused he is.

Instead he taps his index finger against the base, making Arthur bite his lip, the blonde avoiding eye contact for a moment.

“A bit confident, aren’t we?”

“Not really... Just... was hoping.” Arthur replies, tone cheeky as he finally meets Merlin’s gaze coyly. “Got the idea while I was... Well.” His smile turns into more of a smirk, heat consuming Merlin all over again. He feels fit to combust from this infernal man’s continual surprises. “I decided I was going to enjoy the night no matter which way it went down.”

"You're going to drive me _mad_ , Pendragon." He groaned, tugging gently at the plug and smirking as he watched Arthur quake from the little bit of attention. Unable to resist he leaned back in and kissed the blonde soundly, pulling the plug slowly from his lover's body and replacing the brightly colored toy with curious fingers.

"A-are you really going to... to toy with me?" The blonde demands, breathless and shuddering beneath Merlin as the professor worked two fingers into him. The plug hadn't been terribly wide so it wasn't as though Merlin could slide right in, something he was honestly glad for, he would've missed taking his time to prepare Arthur. He wanted to do as much as he could to the other man because honestly who knew when he'd get his next chance? He'd had to wait twenty years for this one alone!

Merlin grinned as he leaned down and bit at Arthur's bottom lip, soothing the area with his tongue thereafter before leaning in to speak directly into the other man's ear. "I'm going to have you so wild with need you won't be able to see straight. So no, I'm not going to toy with you... I'm going to treat you _right_... Like I've wanted to for ages."

His words make Arthur's breath catch and he can't help but feel a stab of triumph over it, working the other man open as quickly as he dares, grinding his cock against those thick thighs he'd been fantasizing about. Gods Arthur was just so thick and lovely, Merlin wanted to touch him everywhere, to absolutely worship him until he cried.

Merlin practically sings his praises through the last of the prep, finally pulling his hand free and peppering Arthur's face with kisses before rolling a condom onto his own length, slicking himself up further just in case the lubricant from the condom was not enough. When he presses into Arthur it's dangerously exciting, like he'll lose it instantly if he takes things too fast. He hasn't had such a problem in a long time, his stamina much improved by his years of practice, but evidently Arthur is a special case all around.

Somehow their hands end up together and it feels like Merlin is holding onto Arthur for dear life as he sinks in further, the pair of them breathing raggedly by the time Merlin bottoms out.

Their pace is shockingly unhurried, Merlin not entirely sure who sets it by the time he thinks about it, too consumed by watching Arthur's face contort with the pleasure he's causing. With every thrust Merlin is praying he can last, wanting to watch his newfound lover lose it before him so badly. For whatever reason he forgets there is a part of Arthur left that he could speed such a desire along with so when Arthur takes himself in hand Merlin curses himself, watching with rapt attention as the gorgeous man beneath him strokes himself in tandem with their rhythm.

"You're so beautiful, _fuck_ Arthur I can't believe you're _real_..." Arthur grins at him before another moan can destroy the expression, the triumph in the blonde man's eyes telling Merlin so much. After that he finds himself unable to resist the desire to push Arthur firmer into the mattress, quickening his thrusts as Arthur's hand loses it's rhythm.

Merlin isn't certain but it feels like they cum at the same time, the sudden tightening of Arthur's body around his prick and his own climax a breath apart, making it a proverbial photo finish. The professor manages to lay down against his lover without collapsing, kissing him fervently as they lay together in the quiet aftermath, Arthur's fingers carding through Merlin's hair and making an utter mess.

***

When Arthur leaves in the morning their goodbye is soft and hopeful, the pair of them lingering in Merlin's entryway and kissing gently between attempted farewells. Merlin dares to briefly run his fingertips over the mark he'd left on Arthur's neck, smiling as Arthur's breath hitched.

"When can I see you again?"

***

Come Monday Merlin has an unexpected confrontation in the hallway outside his office, a furious Gwydre sticking a finger beneath his nose, practically seething as he speaks. "You stay _away_ from my Dad." He spits, and Merlin finds an answering anger flourishing in his gut, fire threatening to burst from his mouth at the behavior. But he's on the clock, and an altercation with a student, no matter how it starts, is always something that's recommended to be avoided. So instead of saying anything Merlin just raises a brow and ducks by into his office, shutting the door and taking out his phone.

[your place or mine tonight?]

What he receives instead of a response is a selfie from Arthur with his hand pointing at the numbers on the outside of his house and Merlin can't help but smile.

***

When Merlin finally invites Arthur and his son round for a proper meal he makes sure Gwydre is the first to be there, setting the times just enough apart not to be suspicious. The little shit shows up at his door with the same frown he's worn for the last three weeks in his course, and Merlin has been waiting to pay him back in spades for all the Hell that's come with that look.

"Ah, do come in. Your Father will be around shortly, I just got a text from him." He lied smoothly, smirking a bit as Gwydre stepped inside and turned away to take off his coat. "Come into the kitchen, I need your opinion on something."

Gwydre grunts but complies, the professor ushering him into the room, pointing to the cake that sat in the middle of the counter, a knife set beside it. It's iced in white with a gaudy rainbow gradient, in white letters on it piped out clearly: "Sorry I slept with your Dad."

If looks could kill Merlin would indefinitely be dead in six different ways, the brat immediately sweeping from the room without a word. Picking up the knife Merlin smiled to himself, smoothing the letters away with a little, evil chuckle. Eventually he'd have to find a way to get along with Gwydre, one way or another... Because as far as he was concerned? He was going to marry Arthur Pendragon, Hell or high water.

**Author's Note:**

> The cake in question was what I based the prompt on, also the one in the fic isn't as gaudy as the pic I have lmfao
> 
> The "Sorry I Slept With Your Dad" cake: https://prnt.sc/hb6nhk


End file.
